At the prince's command
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Él había hecho dos promesas, que llegaría un día en que necesitarían ayuda y slytherin no se las daría; y que su reino no atacaría al suyo solo por un compromiso fallido. Y Harry no sabía que hacer con ellas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

**At the prince's command**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

-Harry-exclamó James cuando su hijo habló y la musica se detuvo con sus palabras- no puedes hablar en serio.

Harry no respondió, en cambio miró a la hija del Barón Weasley y extendió su mano hacia ella. Ella sonrió ilusionada y la aceptó, caminando hacia él. Ignorando a sus propios miembros familiares mirarla con sorpresa.

-Lo digo en serio padre, no quiero un matrimonio concertado. Quiero pedir la mano de Ginevra Weasley. Por favor, cumple mi deseo. Me he enamorado de ella, y durante estos últimos tres años he estado deseando este día, para poder pedirte, formalmente que retires mi matrimonio por compromiso, y me permitas tomarla en esposa.

Los murmullos se esparcieron de prisa sobre los invitados ante sus palabras, y ante tal conmoción, Lily miró a su hijo.

-Harry, ¿cómo puedes decir esto, aquí, frente a todos?-preguntó. -En tu fiesta de mayoría de edad, en el día en que tu compromiso será declarado.

Notando por primera vez lo que había ocasionado, Harry se sonrojó, pero no dio paso atrás a sus palabras.

-Es por eso que lo he hecho hoy-exclamó impulsivamente- no conozco a mi prometida, o prometido, y ustedes lo decidieron tan repentinamente que yo...

James miró a la multitud.

-Harry, silencio-exclamó con firmeza. -No vas a hacer tal cosa, no durante esta fiesta y mucho menos reemplazaras a la realeza con la hija de un barón.

-Ese barón es tu amigo.

-Y tú estás comprometido al hijo o hija de otro reino, con el fin de confirmar la paz entre nuestras naciones.

-El rey de la otra nación ni siquiera te ha confirmado con quien contraeré matrimonio-se quejó Harry.-Ni siquiera ha llegado aquí. No sabes si...

-Porque él tiene dos hijos, a diferencia de mí que solo puedo entregar a mi heredero. No importa si te entrega una reina o un rey consorte, nuestro reino se unirá con la única nación que puede salvarnos de una guerra. He sido muy paciente contigo Harry, pero esta vez no voy a ceder. Desde hoy te prohíbo estar cerca de esa señorita, y le prohíbo a ella acercarse a ti, so pena de ser ejecutada-exclamó con dureza y el señor Weasley corrió hacia su hija y la separó de Harry. A su vez, su padrino, un duque y familiar de su futura pareja, caminó junto Harry.

-Harry, no lo hagas-pidió.

-Me disculpo su alteza-tembló Arthur pero los ojos de James no titubearon. En cambio, esa disculpa pareció enfurecerlo aún más.

-Llévate a tu hija lejos de mi, o no vivirá ni un día más para contar que intentó seducir a mi hijo. No permitiré una guerra solo porque tu hija no pudo mantener sus ojos lejos de mi heredero y la posición de su pareja. No permitiré que la hija a la cual no educaste haga que el mío pierda la oportunidad de casarse con una hija de Lucius, pues no creo aun si esto jamás llegara a sus oídos, que mi estúpido hijo se case con su Heredero al trono.

-¡Padre!

-James-susurró Lily, tomando su mano- Tranquilízate. Su pareja ya debe estar por llegar. Por favor, olvidemos todo esto y finjamos que nunca pasó. Ya será demasiado vergonzoso para él o ella lidiar con los rumores y habladurías que tendrá gracias a Harry.

-Madre, por favor. Te lo suplico.

-Harry, deja de avergonzarnos y ponte de pie.

El otro obedeció deprimido.

-Hablo en serio, Arthur, si tu hija si quiera envía una carta, un mensaje mediante otra persona te juro...

-Draco Malfoy, Príncipe y Futuro Rey de Slytherin, y prometido real del Príncipe Harry, futuro Rey de Gryffindor ha llegado-se anunció y James se puso de pie al escuchar el nombre.

-No puede ser-susurró, y Sirius, al lado de Harry también se tensó.

-No puede ser-susurró también él.- Acaso Cissy...

Lili dejó su asiento y caminó apresuradamente hacia Harry. Lo tomó del brazo y lo puso junto a ella, como si ambos se prepararan a su entrada.

-Harry, Lucius y Narcissa te han dado al futuro rey. Por favor, olvida esto.

-Madre, ¿cómo puedes pedirme que me case con él, cuando tu te casaste por amor con mi padre?

Ella no respondió. Con una inoportuna puntualidad, varios caballeros caminaron hacia los reyes de aquel país, y tras ellos, un joven de buena apariencia apareció. Apenas los vio sonrió encantador, pero cuando notó el pesado ambiente su sonrisa desapareció y miró a todos hablar en voz baja entre ellos.

-Rey y Reina de Gryffindor. Bendiciones a Godric, lugar donde viven los reyes de Gryffindor. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, Príncipe Heredero de Slytherin. Mis padres se disculpan por no estar presentes y les mandan saludos. Me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero tal parece que los caminos a su reino se han vuelto un poco inseguros-exclamó sin vergüenza, y Harry observó a su madre sujetar su brazo con fuerza, como si ellos supieran algo que no le habían dicho a Harry, pero el otro Príncipe si sabía.-Una vez más me disculpo por llegar tarde a la fiesta de mayoría de edad de mi futuro consorte-exclamó y cuando miró hacia el chico que lucía exactamente igual al rey, le sonrió suavemente. -Tú debes ser Harry Potter, el hijo del rey James. He escuchado mucho de ti y estoy feliz de conocerte por fin, por favor, acepta mi regalo. Mis felicitaciones.

Harry titubeó ante tal muestra de cariño. Especialmente cuando en lugar que uno de sus caballeros sacaran un regalo y se lo ofrecieran, el chico sacó de su traje una pequeña esfera plateada con alas, que voló suavemente para él, tan pronto se puso en sus manos.

-Es una snitch plateada-susurró el chico, con leve timidez.- Escuché que a su majestad le gustaba mucho el juego y creí que podría serle útil. También escuché que era un chico sencillo y no le gustaban mucho los lujos, y yo la cree con mis propias manos, pero si lo desea...

-No.

Draco se quedó en silencio.

-¿No?-preguntó Draco aliviado.- Me alegro que te gustara. No sabía...

-Escucha, yo... no puedo casarme contigo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó mirando a los reyes. La confusión atravesando su rostro. Luego pareció notar por primera vez a Sirius, y su mirada se posó en él más tiempo. Probablemente Sirius había influido, para convencer a la familia Malfoy en aceptar la propuesta de los Potter.

-¡Harry!-exclamaron ellos.

-¿Es por que es la primera vez que nos vemos? Comprendo el sentimiento-susurró, intentando tranquilizarlo- yo mismo no estaba seguro de un prometido con el mismo título que yo, pero creo que podemos ser al menos amigos. Ese será un gran paso hacia nuestro matrimonio.

-No lo entiendes. Estoy enamorado de alguien y yo...

Draco retrocedió unos pasos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Disculpa?

-No puedo casarme contigo. Pareces muy agradable, pero mi deseo es...

-Yo... supongo que este compromiso fue inoportuno para ti. No pretendo que el amor surja tan rápido o surja algún día, pero creo que nuestro reino puede ser estable si al menos podemos convivir juntos.

-No puedo casarme sin amor-exclamó con fuerza, y Draco retrocedió ligeramente, sin saber qué hacer.

-Por favor, no escuches al príncipe-exclamó James, con una sonrisa calmada, interrumpiendo a su hijo. -No hay ninguna razón por la que no podría casarse contigo. O no la habrá pronto, si no guarda silencio.

Harry miró a Ginny, quien retrocedió de miedo, y lo hizo.

Como si comprendiera, los ojos plateados también se dirigieron a ella.

-¿Es ella?

No hubo respuesta.

-La única hija de los Weasley-exclamó con decepción y luego miró a los reyes y al Príncipe.-He venido por un largo camino, he convencido a mis padres de que una alianza con Gryffindor era más productiva y menos peligrosa de una alianza con Walpurgis, el pequeño reinado que Riddle está empezando a crear, ¿para ser humillado de tal forma, por la hija de un Weasley, quien probablemente ya sabía del matrimonio concertado y aún así tuvo la osadía de involucrarse con mi prometido?-Apretó los puños- Me he presentado yo, el heredero a mi propio trono, ¿para ser la comidilla de tus nobles? ¿No pudieron, no sé, enviar una carta o hablar conmigo antes de que o pusiera un pie en este reino? Les aseguro que no hubieran habido represalias. Que lo hubiéramos entendido. Que YO lo hubiera entendido.

-Príncipe Draco-llamó uno de sus acompañantes- por favor, no se humille de tal forma. Retirémonos.

Draco rió.

-Mi padre escuchara de esto. Escuchara como fuimos tomado por estúpidos y como se me llamó para ser la burla de tu Casa-prometió al Rey. -Dijiste que tu hijo era rebelde, que solo necesitaba comprensión de alguien parecido a él. Y se lo he dado, pero él la rechaza con rudeza. Dijiste que era amable y agradable, pero yo no veo ninguna amabilidad en retractarse en su palabra cuando acabo de otorgarle un regalo que hice personalmente para él, y sin darse una oportunidad de conocerme. Dijiste que el reino lo amaba, y amarían a su consorte sin problema, pero solo veo habladurías a mis alrededores. ¿Es que soy menos que una hija de un barón? ¿Del barón que tanto odia mi padre?¿No pudieron buscar una mejor opción?

-Príncipe Malfoy-intervino Lily, -por favor, créanos cuando decimos que no teníamos ni idea de las intenciones de Harry. Y él no tiene ninguna razón para incumplir nuestra palabra.

Harry iba a hablar, cuando James lo miró con rudeza.

Draco respiró profundo y pareció tranquilizarse. Entonces sonrió dulcemente, pero ya no había nada de amabilidad ahí.

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? ¿Solo los cuatro?-preguntó, y Harry supo que se refería a él y a sus padres.

-Claro.

-¿Príncipe?-preguntaron sus caballeros y él alzó levemente la mano.

-Por favor, preparen todo para nuestra vuelta a casa. Busquen la mejor posada para nosotros. Nos marcharemos mañana en la mañana.

Sirius se apresuró a hablar.

-No tiene que hacerlo, Príncipe Draco, usted puede descansar, junto a sus hombres, en mi residencia.

El rubio pareció dudar, pero luego asintió. Y Harry supo que había arruinado algo también para Sirius.

-De acuerdo, se lo agradezco.

-Por favor, Príncipe-exclamó Lily,- síganos.

Apenas se quedaron solos en un pequeño Balcón, el Príncipe Malfoy miró a la lejanía y suspiró.

-Una vez más le ofrecemos nuestras disculpas- empezó James- le aseguro que...

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy, -lo interrumpió el rubio, y Harry admiró y temió la forma en que interrumpió a un rey, una persona con un grado mayor, en un reino ajeno-Príncipe de Slytherin, amado por el pueblo, amado por mi padre el rey de Slytherin. Amado por la Reina, miembro de una de las familias más importantes de Ravenclaw. Relacionado a la familia Tonks, miembro real de Hufflepuff. Entrenado por caballeros, educado por los nobles, y les prometo esto: Llegará un día en que necesiten ayuda y slytherin no se las dará. Podrán recurrir a Hufflepuff por refuerzos, podrán convencer a Ravenclaw de unirse a su lucha, pero cuando Riddle llegue a ustedes, porque lo hará, Slytherin, el único que podría pararlo no estará ahí. Y cuando todos esos nobles que están aquí caigan, cuando ustedes y su amado príncipe estén desesperados por salvarse, sabrán que su ofensa está pagada.

Lily miró a su esposo angustiada.

-James...

-Príncipe, por favor.

-No tengo nada más que hablar con ningún miembro de la realeza de Gryffindor. Si me disculpan.

Harry miró a sus padres seguir con su mirada al Príncipe.

Corrió tras él.

Cuando estaban en el salón de baile, y el rubio atravesaba el lugar a punto de reunirse con sus caballeros, Harry lo alcanzó y lo tomó de la mano.

-Lo siento, por favor, no hagas pagar a mi reino por esto.

El rubio lo miró con frialdad.

-Suélteme, su alteza.

Harry obedeció.

-Le prometo que mi reino no va a atacar al suyo solo por un compromiso fallido. Mi pueblo y mi reino merecen más respeto que eso.

-Príncipe Draco-exclamó una chica, un caballero entre los acompañantes del rubio.-Es hora de irnos.

-Gracias, Pansy.

-Con su permiso, Alteza-se despidió ella respetuosamente, y Harry asintió de vuelta.

Cuando Sirius llegó hacia ellos, cruzó junto a Harry sin saludarlo.

-Por favor, sobrino, sígueme.

-¿Sobrino?- titubeó Harry.

-Oh, supongo que nunca te lo dije. Él es hijo de mi prima Narcissa. La reina de Slytherin.

-Oh.

Oh.

-Un placer, Príncipe Potter. Espero que no volvamos a encontrarnos.

Mirando a la figura rubia desaparecer, Harry apretó el puño y recordó que todavía tenía el regalo en su mano.

_He escuchado mucho de ti y estoy feliz de conocerte por fin._

Había escuchado de él por Sirius.

Sirius, quien conocía a Harry había aprobado este compromiso, así que probablemente, si él no hubiera sido tan inoportuno, pudo haber salido bien. Sirius, que sabía que Harry quería casarse por amor, había escogido a su propio familiar para relacionarse con él, seguro de que Harry no lo lastimaría.

-Harry-exclamó Lily, llegando a él. La gente empezó a retirarse, probablemente por órdenes de su padre-Tenemos que hablar.

-No. Yo... Necesito ir y disculparme.

-No creo que el Príncipe te escuche, al menos no hoy. Pero lo que tenemos que decirte sí es importante.

El moreno asintió y caminó hacia su padre. Cuando estuvo frente a él, el otro ni siquiera lo miró.

-Estoy decepcionado de ti, Harry. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que Sirius se esforzó para que su prima siquiera te considere un candidato?¿Crees que ese príncipe no tiene otros prospectos? Merlín, Harry, ese chico tenía todos y cada una de las cosas que pedías en una pareja. Era tan perfecto que no creí que Lucius nos lo daría. Y entonces vas y lo arruinas todo.

-Papá, ¿quién es Tom Riddle?

James suspiró.

-Es el hombre que intentó asesinarte cuando eras un bebé, y probablemente, ahora que el Príncipe ha rechazado unirse a nuestra familia, él intentará unir a Slytherin a su lado.

Harry lo miró asustado.

-¿Oh, por Merlín? ¿Qué hice?

Lily negó.

-Debimos decirte antes de esto, es solo...-suspiró.-Tu matrimonio con Draco pudo haber evitado todo.

-Lucius probablemente apenas escuche de esto aceptará la propuesta de Riddle y unirán ejércitos.

-Él dijo que no haría pagar a mi pueblo.

-Draco no es su padre, Harry. Apenas oiga de esto Lucius nos hará pagar.

-La promesa de su hijo es su propia venganza. Nos acaba de decir que si depende de él se mantendrá neutro. Incluso si nuestro reino es destruido y nosotros con él.

-Lucius ama más a Draco que a Luna. Y no cederá su poder a Riddle, no le dará al Príncipe Heredero en matrimonio.-Lily sonrió triste.-No creí que nos diera a Draco. Pensé que nos daría a Luna.

James también sonrió.

-Si, ese niño debió haber estado interesado en Harry para haber tomado el lugar de su hermana. Debió molestar mucho a su padre, para que él lo lograra.

-Seguro la prima de Sirius, también insistió en ello.

Cada vez Harry se sentía peor.

-Lo haré-exclamó.

Sus padres lo miraron.

-¿Harás qué?

-Lo convenceré de casarse conmigo. Si eso salva a nuestro reino...

James negó.

-No va a ser fácil.

-No importa-exclamó determinado-Lo haré.

Lily hizo una mueca preocupada.

-No sé que tan bueno sea eso. Tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas como están e ir a Slytherin a pedir una disculpa.

-No voy a retractarme sobre la chica Weasley, Harry. Si tuviera otro hijo probablemente tu serías desterrado y ella ejecutada. Ella nos ha costado una alianza, que probablemente vas a empeorar.

Harry tomó con fuerza su snitch.

-No lo haré-se dijo.- Mañana iré a primera hora a casa de tío Sirius.

_Y convenceré a ese príncipe rencoroso de tomar nuevamente mi mano, _prometió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

**At the prince's command**

**.**

**Capítulo 2  
**

**.**

Draco había guardado silencio todo el camino a la mansión de Sirius.

-Draco...-susurró Sirius a su sobrino, o algo así, él no estaba seguro del nombre que se le daba al hijo de tu prima, cuando estaban por llegar-lamento haberte pasar por esto. Yo no creí... Estaba seguro que ustedes dos harían una buena pareja. Iré a tu palacio y ofreceré personalmente mis disculpas, hablaré...

Draco alzó la mano levemente, deteniendo sus palabras.

-Esto no es tu culpa. Fue mía. Yo acepté este compromiso a pesar que padre me advirtió la mala idea que era unirme a una familia como los Potter-expresó con amargura.- No debí escucharte, es cierto, debí saber que terminaría mal. No obstante, me alegra que quien recibiera esta humillación haya sido yo y no Luna.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-No es tu culpa, tío Sirius. Le diré a mamá que no lo fue.

-Aún así tú...

Draco miró nuevamente al camino.

-No importa-exclamó, pero Sirius vio el momento exacto cuando sus ojos se humedecieron y tragó saliva.

-Si yo fuera tú me alejaría de padre una temporada.

Sirius asintió y bajó la cabeza, como un cachorro triste. Draco le sonrió levemente.

-Esta bien, tío Sirius. En serio. No estoy molesto-repitió, pero Sirius no le creyó. Tomó al rubio en un abrazo que hizo que el otro empezara a llorar.

-No quiero volver a verlo-exclamó.- Jamás vuelvas a mencionarlo.

Con el corazón roto, Sirius asintió.

Cuando había hablado de Harry con Draco, las pocas veces que lo visitaba le había hablado de un niño amable que soñaba casarse por amor, que era valiente y alegre, todo lo contrario a su sobrino, educado con amor pero obligado a guardar sus emociones. Este había admirado secretamente al otro y cuando se había hablado de una alianza por matrimonio, con Luna, había mirado entristecido a Sirius, porque sabía que al ser el futuro rey, no habría manera que pudiera ofrecerse. Lucius había mirado la expresión de su heredero y dijo que lo pensaría. Había sido sorprendente cuando Draco apareció en la fiesta de mayoría de edad de Harry. Probablemente el amor de Lucius por Draco era mayor al de su reino, y había decidido darle una oportunidad.

Sirius había sonreído cuando le había entregado la snitch a su ahijado, y había sonreído más al ver la expresión de Harry al tomarla. Pero entonces Harry negó el compromiso, porque quería casarse por amor, pero ese amor no era Draco.

Acarició los cabellos del otro y suspiró.

-Vamos a casa. Toma un baño caliente, duerme todo lo que quieras. Come lo que desees, y entonces visitaremos el pueblo y volverás a casa.

-¿Me dejarás ir al pueblo? ¿De verdad?-preguntó. A Lucius no le agradaba que Draco paseara por el pueblo porque temía una emboscada, principalmente con Riddle creciendo en poder, pero Gryffindor era un pueblo donde nadie conocía al príncipe Malfoy. Draco podría dar una vuelta por aquí y por allá y divertirse un poco antes de volver a casa.

Sirius quería que hubiera algo que valiera la pena, que no hiciera este viaje tan doloroso. Quería que su sobrino viera que este no era un fin, que cuando recordara este viaje lo hiciera con cariño.

-Si-rió- tío Sirius te acompañará a conocer la ciudad.

Draco no era un niño, pero aún así sonrió, y de pronto sus ojos ya no fueron un triste gris oscuro, sino un cálido gris perla. Sirius sonrió y continuó acariciando su cabello; para cuando llegaron a su mansión Draco se había quedado dormido.

-Hey-lo llamó- llegamos a casa.

Draco bostezó y asintió.

-Quiero postres-exigió mimado y sus caballeros sonrieron al verlo un poco más animado.

Sirius estuvo seguro que quien tuviera el corazón de su sobrino sería feliz.

.

-No-exclamó duramente cuando a primera hora Harry apareció tras la entrada de su mansión, pidiendo hablar con Draco, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Sirius sabía que probablemente se había desvelado pensando en cómo le diría a su padre lo que había pasado, pues no había manera de que pudiera ocultarlo de él.-No vas a acercarte a Draco, vas a volver con James y Lily y te alejarás de mi sobrino.

-Él dijo ...

-No me importa qué haya dicho, no me importa si amenazó con quemar Gryffindor no vas a humillarlo de esa manera y luego venir a pedirle que sigan uniendo reinos. Draco es mi sobrino, Harry. Merlín sabe que te amo, y ambos son como mis hijos, pero yo le hablé bien de ti y tú lo humillaste. Porque eso hiciste, Harry. Lo humillaste. Te pregunté si Ginny te atraía y me mentiste.

-No fue mi intención.

-Lo sé.

-Si pudiera hacer algo para repararlo, haría lo que fuera-empezó a desesperarse.

-Puedes ejecutar a Weasley-la fría voz de Draco sonó sobre las escaleras y Harry abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo decir eso. Desvió la mirada a donde venía la voz y vio al rubio bajar las escaleras. A diferencia del día anterior lucía ropas más sencillas, pero aún así se veía...elegante y hermoso.

-¿Qué?

-Me oíste, dijiste que harías lo que fuera. Eso es lo que quiero, quiero que tus nobles vean cómo matas al amor que parecía valer una alianza rota. Quiero que ella y todos sepan lo que es meterse conmigo. Quiero que sepan que si escucho un comentario como aquel ellos serán los siguientes. Quiero que jamás olvides lo que te costó el matrimonio que tan libremente y amistosamente te ofrecí una vez.

-¿A Ginny?, yo no...

-Si, eso supuse. ¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que no quería verte nunca más.

-Quería disculparme-tartamudeó -y ofrecerte que nosotros ... nos casemos.

Draco lo miró fríamente y luego dejó salir una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y exactamente por qué? Es por lo que dije, ¿no es verdad? Es por Riddle. Tus padres saben que no tienen la fuerza para vencerlos. Te estás sacrificando ¿no es así? Yo valgo más que un estúpido sacrificio. ¿Sabes qué haré cuando vuelva a casa? Le pediré matrimonio a la princesa Patil de Ravenclaw. Me casaré con ella y me aseguraré que tu reino jamás vuelva a contar con ninguno de los dos reinos.

Harry tragó saliva y retrocedió.

-¿Sabes cuanto cuesta mi mano, Príncipe Harry? -rió- una Alianza rota con Gryffindor, ¿y sabes qué? Ravenclaw me la dará. Porque yo valgo más que todo tu reino.

-Yo...

-Mientras más te veo más pienso en cómo voy a destruir este reino sin ensuciarme las manos.

Sirius se mantuvo callado.

-Tal vez considere unirme a Riddle.

Éste no era. Él no era... no era el chico que le dio la snitch, no era el Príncipe que lo saludó amablemente... Él lo odiaba, lo detestaba, quería hacerlo sufrir.

-Draco-murmuró Sirius y el rubio bufó y empezó a subir las escaleras.- No me hagas perder más mi tiempo. Tío Sirius, prometiste llevarme al pueblo.

-Aún no desayunas.

-Eso no importa, comeré algo en el camino. Miró a sus caballeros, que venían tras él.

-¿No piensan ir así, cierto?

Ellos se miraron y asintieron. Él suspiró.

-Cámbiense.

-A la orden, Príncipe.

-Voy a subir y cambiarme, y luego a bajar, y cuando lo haga te habrás ido-exclamó sin mirar a Harry,- si no lo has hecho supongo que aún tengo ideas por realizar. A menos que quieras humillarte a ti mismo en el pueblo y me ruegues frente a todos tus ciudadanos que me case contigo-se rió, obviamente burlándose.

Harry lo miró desaparecer de su vista.

Había un dicho ¿no era cierto?

Cada reino tenía su dicho.

Y Slytherin tenía el suyo. En el corazón de un slytherin habitaba un sentir profundo y puro.

Y el Príncipe de Slytherin lo odiaba.

-Deberías irte, Harry.

-No- negó tercamente- Él, papá y mamá dicen que slytherin probablemente será nuestra salvación, Riddle no nos atacará si las naciones más fuertes se unen. Él dijo que no haría pagar a mi reino por un matrimonio fallido, pero obviamente eso no es verdad-susurró y bajó la mirada. -Le he fallado a mi pueblo. Él...

-Draco está enojado y verte solo lo enoja más. Solo déjalo ir, Harry. Solucionaremos lo de Riddle por nosotros mismos. Somos más fuertes de lo que crees. Él no es... no es tan cruel. No haría eso. Draco es, él será un rey mucho mejor que cualquiera.

Harry asintió y salió de la Mansión Black, pensando en las palabras de Sirius. Todos en el pueblo lo conocían y empezó a responder los saludos, cuando estos cesaron se sentó tristemente en una fuente a pensar. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí cuando lo vio.

El príncipe Draco parecía un civil normal con amigos, un turista, caminando alrededor de la plaza. Sirius iba un poco más lejos, para no interrumpir su curiosidad, pero el rubio solía llamarlo para mostrarle cosas y preguntar por otras. Sus caballeros, ahora también vestidos como ciudadanos de estatus común caminaban tras ellos, de puesto en puesto, admirando como su amado príncipe recorría el lugar. Parecían aliviados de verlo de tan buen humor; especialmente la chica de aquella vez, Pansy, quien sonreía ante las expresiones del rubio.

Harry abrazó sus rodillas y suspiró.

¿Debería volver a casa, no era así?

Él, después de todo, no se casaría con alguien a quien no amaba.

Era libre.

¿Entonces por qué? Se preguntó mirando al rubio reír y colocar un accesorio en el cabello negro de su caballero, u ofreciéndole a los otros comprarles algo. ¿Por qué no solo podía dejarlo?

Pensó en sus padres, en sus amigos y en Ginny.

Si él se acercaba, su padre probablemente la mataría.

_Puedes ejecutar a Weasley._

_A menos que quieras humillarte a ti mismo en el pueblo y me ruegues frente a todos tus ciudadanos que me case contigo._

Caminó hacia ellos, y se paró a su lado. Obviamente los caballeros lo reconocieron y lo miraron cautelosamente. El siguiente fue Sirius, quien avanzó hacia él, para pedirle que se fuera. Draco seguía observando una espada, con esmeraldas incrustadas. Hasta que se dio cuenta del silencio y volteó.

Fruncio el ceño y rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer o decir para que dejes de molestar?

Harry no respondió, aunque todos alrededor pausaron lo que hacían y miraron impactados a aquel que le había hablado de esa manera a su Príncipe. Unos guardias reales fruncieron el ceño y se acercaron, seguramente para apresar al rubio, pero Harry levantó su mano para detenerlos y se arrodilló frente a él. Tomando su mano.

-Draco Malfoy-expresó suavemente- Príncipe de Slytherin. No tiene idea de cómo deseo casarme con usted, se lo suplico. Por favor, acepte mi mano.

Se oyeron jadeos, aplausos, silbidos.

Susurros.

_-¿El Príncipe de Slytherin?_

_-Escuché que el Príncipe Harry lo había rechazado por la hija del Barón Weasley._

_-Pensé que él se había ido anocheciendo._

_-¿Entonces no era cierto?_

_-¿Cambió de idea?_

_-Él es realmente el Príncipe, es realmente guapo._

_-Estaba mezclándose con la gente, para conocer al pueblo._

_-¡El príncipe Harry le está pidiendo matrimonio frente a nosotros!_

_-¡Qué romántico!_

El rubio solo lo miraba impactado. Sus mejillas y orejas se habían vuelto ligeramente rosadas y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Harry no supo porqué, pero esa expresión, tan distinta a la de la mañana alivió su corazón.

Y sonrió.

Hasta que él lo dijo.

-No.

_¿Qué?_

_¿El príncipe dijo no?_

-Por favor, suéltame.

Harry se inclinó aún más.

-Se lo suplico.

El rubio se tensó y miró a los alrededores.

-Eso era sarcasmo-gruñó. Harry lo ignoró y se inclinó aún más.

-Le ruego perdone mi ofensa y me permita tomar su mano en matrimonio.

-Príncipe Potter, basta.

-Le ruego en nombre de mi y de mi Reino, se case conmigo.

-No lo haré, basta.

Todos las personas se miraron entre ellas. El Príncipe Harry era amado por el reino, no era raro que ayudase a los ciudadanos de su reino sin importar su estatus. Así que en algún momento otras personas se agacharon y miraron también a Draco.

-Se lo suplicamos.

Draco jadeó.

-No, no hagan eso. Yo no pretendo... Por favor, pongánse de pie.

-Usted merece mi amor, y yo no sé si merezco el suyo pero permítame intentarlo.

-¿Bromeas no es cierto?-rió Draco retrocediendo y pasando una mano por el cabello-Todo lo que dije fue horrible. Suéltame. Iré a casa. No voy a cumplirlo, estaba enfadado.

Harry se aferró a él.

-Entonces permítame seguirlo-exclamó sin dejarlo ir-haré todo lo que usted me pida, pero por favor acepte mi ruego.

-No deberías usar a tu pueblo de esta manera. Yo no...-exclamó avergonzado. -Yo... Por favor, levántense, incluso si yo fuese el rey no deberían arrodillarse de esa manera.

-Pondré la vida de Ginny y esos nobles bajo tu mano.

-Eso no...

Harry miró a los otros con ojos de cachorro.

-Se lo suplicamos-expresaron de nuevo y Draco enrojeció al notar que Harry estaba dispuesto a seguir con ello todo el día, solo para que aceptara.

-Tendrás una alianza-terminó gritando.- La tendrás con mi hermana. Ahora quítate.

Harry alzó la mirada sorprendido.

Él... había logrado...

-Ya suéltame.

Sin ningún pensamiento en su mente, Harry se negó.

-¿Qué haces? Tienes lo que quieres, tu reino tendrá una alianza y tu Weasley está intacta. Si pensaste que me enorgullece que Gryffindor se arrodillara ante mí estás equivocado.

-Te quiero a ti.

-¿Tú eres? ¿Eres? ¿Estás enfermo o algo? ¿Tienes problemas mentales? No puedes no querer casarte conmigo un día y si el día siguiente. No dejaré que juegues conmigo. Haz que se pongan de pie y vete. Suficientes problemas tendré cuando vuelva a casa y le cuente todo esto a padre.

-Quédate. Como mi invitado, como mi prometido, como el futuro rey consorte.

Draco estaba confundido.

Pero Harry estaba más y más convencido de que él quería este matrimonio. Y ya no se trataba de cómo Draco había amenazado a todo mundo sino del chico que estaba haciendo cientos de expresiones que Harry se moría por seguir viendo.

-Estás bromeando.

-No, no lo hago. ¿Te casarías conmigo?-preguntó.

_¿Se casaría con él?_

Harry tenía que admitirlo, también se estaba divirtiendo. Hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto.

Draco quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Todos hablarían de esto, Esto llegaría a los oídos de sus padres.

-¿Por favor? Te daré lo que quieras.

-No dejaré que se pongan de pie, ni yo mismo y no soltaré tu mano. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que digas si.

Draco ya no soportaba la presión.

-Bien, -exclamó- bien. Me casaré contigo, pero tu serás mi caballero personal seis meses. Obedecerás mis órdenes en todo momento y no te quejarás.

Sus caballeros palidecieron.

-De acuerdo-sonrió Harry.

_¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?_

-Por cierto, hoy volvemos a Slytherin. Espero que estés preparado.

Tanto el pueblo como Harry, lo miraron sorprendidos.

Y entonces Draco dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-le gritó al moreno.

Cuando escaparon de la vista de la gente, que celebraba, Draco volteó a él con una sonrisa malvada.

-Haré que te arrepientas de este momento, Harry Potter.

Harry tragó saliva cuando lo vio seguir caminando y miró a los caballeros, quienes lo miraban con lástima, mientras Sirius reía divertido.

-Bueno, creo que te veré en seis meses ahijado-exclamó poniendo una mano en su hombro.-Suerte. Le diré a tus padres de esto. - Eso no parecía bueno.

-¡Camina Potter! ¡Haré cientos de compras y tú cargarás todo solo!-escuchó el grito de lejos.

Quizá debió parar cuando ya tenía la alianza.

-¡Potter, muévete!

_¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? _Se repitió.

-Y consíguete un caballo, o irás caminando a Slytherin.

_Él si recordaba que Harry era un Príncipe, ¿verdad?_

-Y no quiero retrasos, así que si vas a comprar algo para el camino será mejor que te apresures. Y si vas a ir a tu casa por ropa será mejor que no tardes.

_Quizá, lo veía más como a un nuevo esclavo._

Cuando los caballeron sigueron a Draco y lo dejaron atrás, Harry suspiró.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

**At the prince's command**

**.**

**Capítulo 3  
**

**.**

Si, ser un caballero personal era, al menos para el Príncipe Malfoy, ser un esclavo personal.

Para ser sinceros, Harry debió suponerlo (Sirius probablemente lo hizo y por eso había sonreído enormemente, sabiendo que Harry sería consumido por el karma); pero estaba tan feliz por obtener la promesa de matrimonio del otro que solo cayó en la cuenta luego de días enteros de recibir órdenes y tener los huesos dolidos.

Al principio fueron órdenes básicamente mimadas, continuas e irrelevantes, que lo molestaban y retaban a continuar con su palabra de ser caballero por seis meses, y que parecieron satisfacer y divertir interiormente a Malfoy; pero a medida que se acercaron a Slytherin las órdenes se volvieron más frías y espaciadas. El humor de Draco aún era cordial, pero el Príncipe de Gryffindor no pudo evitar notar que con cada paso que daban hacia el reino del otro este estaba cada vez más, más malhumorado.

Se preguntó por qué, si no era el que iba de un lugar a otro por tonterías, y parecía haberse acostumbrado rápidamente a que estuviera a su lado siempre.

Después de todo era su caballero personal.

Tal vez se debía a que el príncipe había aceptado la propuesta de Harry, pero en el fondo pensaba que Harry desistiría y volvería a casa; retrocediendo una vez más. A pesar de que en ocasiones lo pensó, Harry no lo había hecho; sin embargo, Draco parecía molesto. Y no debería estarlo, ¿no era cierto? Era cierto que el Príncipe había sido humillado cuando fue rechazado, pero ahora todos los nobles olvidarían el hecho de que había rechazado su mano por la hija del barón y se enfocarían al de Harry atravesando un reino entero y volviéndose alguien de menor estatus social solo para poder casarse con él, cuando ya se le había otorgado el permiso de desposar a la princesa Luna.

Probablemente James se estaba revolviendo de dolor, al pensar que Harry realmente era su único, y tonto, heredero; y había abandonado el reino sin pensar en cómo afectaría a este su ausencia.

Tal vez, cuando volviera a casa tendría un hermanito.

-Hey-saludó a Pansy, cuando ésta se sentó a su lado junto al fuego. Estaba exhausto, porque la orden de hoy había sido obedecer a Goyle (en pocas palabras no te quiero ver hoy), y a éste le había importado poco que Harry fuera un príncipe y lo hizo buscar leña, cocinar, entrenar y demás, diciendo que un caballero era mucho más que pararse junto a la realeza, y si Harry no estaba preparado , no podría proteger a 'Draco'. Draco, mientras que Harry era obligado a dirigirse a él como Su Alteza, Su Majestad, o Príncipe.- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

-El Príncipe-corrigió ella con cansancio, ante la infinidad de veces que le había dicho que no llamara tan cortante a su maestro- dijo que quería unos momentos para él, e iría junto al lago a pensar.

-¿Hay un lago cerca?

-Si. Gryffindor es un área más bien boscosa, pero Slytherin esta llena de elementos de agua. Verás muchos lagos de ahora en adelante. Esto indica que vamos por el buen camino.

-Entiendo-exclamó poniéndose de pie.-¿Quién está de guardia?-preguntó, pues siendo un Príncipe, siempre tenía alguien cerca para protegerlo. Ahora estaban en su reino, era cierto, y podía decirse que era su área segura; pero probablemente al ser conocido en esta región, podrían atacarlo.

-Adrián-respondió ella.

-¿Sigue de mal humor?

Ella lo miró, con sus ojos verdes extrañados.

-¿Te parece que está de mal humor?-preguntó. Probablemente, ella, que conocía más a Draco, supiera cual era su verdadero mal humor.

-Oh, bueno. Tal vez contigo no, pero conmigo...

-Oh, lo dices porque ya no te maneja de un lado al otro-murmuró suavemente y abrazó sus piernas. Su cabello negro se meció con un ligero viento que lanzó diminutos pedazos de hojas en llamas hacia ella. Pansy era guapa y era la amiga de la infancia de Draco. Había crecido, nacido, para seguirlo y protegerlo. Ella, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Adrián Pucey, Millicent Bulstrode, habían sido seleccionados desde su infancia para proteger al futuro rey, tal como sus padres lo habían hecho con Lucius Malfoy. Al parecer los amigos nobles del rubio también habían sido escogidos desde su nacimiento. Cada persona, cada lugar, cada conocimiento, había sido seleccionado cuidadosamente para él- Él solo está preocupado de cómo le explicará a su padre que no solo no completó el compromiso, sino que rebajó el nivel del Príncipe de Gryffindor a un caballero novato, solo por capricho.

Harry rió.

-Oh vamos, no es tan grave. Cuando todo esto pase y llevemos años de casados nada de esto importará.

Luego de unos minutos de pensárselo, ella lo miró.

-Harry-exclamó, aún no cómoda con llamarlo por su nombre, pero con el permiso de éste al ser prácticamente su nueva maestra- él está planeando casarse con Astoria Greengrass.

Eso tomó a Harry por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó- No, él dijo que si yo me volvía su caballero por seis meses se casaría conmigo.

Pansy apretó las manos levemente y bajó la mirada.

-El trato con su padre era que si no se casaba contigo, y regresaba a casa sin un contrato matrimonial, se casaría con Astoria Greengrass, la hija menor del duque Greengrass. Ustedes no confirmaron el matrimonio y ya ha cumplido su mayoría de edad. Esta volviendo a casa, habiendo dado su palabra. Retrasó su matrimonio por el hecho de que aún no eras mayor oficialmente, pero en slytherin a su edad, el príncipe ya debe estar casado y ser entrenado para su sucesión. Astoria podrá ser menor de edad, pero al pertenecer al mismo reino con el permiso de sus padres no habrá ningún problema. Seguramente su padre ya ha escuchado lo que pasó y estará haciendo los preparativos para...

Harry apretó los puños.

-¿Así que su intención era que yo hiciera el tonto por seis meses y luego deshecharme?-gruñó, interrumpiéndola.

-No, no-exclamó Pansy sobresaltada.-Probablemente no crea que llegarás a los seis meses, y si lo haces, te dará la mano de Luna. Ella aún no está prometida, y la alianza se completará. En realidad seis meses como caballero era solo... seis meses trabajando duro no es suficiente para tener la mano de un príncipe-exclamó con voz baja pero firme, y entonces Harry comprendió que ella, en el fondo, estaba enamorada de Draco.-Tú deberías saberlo, de no ser así tú habrías podido casarte con aquella chica pelirroja, ¿no es así? Esto está bien, ¿no? Después de todo, quien faltará ahora a su palabra será él y tú podrás volver a casa, estando a mano. Slytherin y Gryffindor no se unirán pero tampoco se volverán enemigos. Todo seguirá igual que antes que este intento fallido de compromiso. Tú y esa chica...

_Todo seguirá igual que antes._

Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, en realidad, lo hicieron enfadarse más. Mirarla a la cara, lo hizo peor. Lo hizo recordar las veces en que el rubio le sonreía a ella, mientras miraba a Harry con ojos malhumorados. Él no pensó en Ginny ni por un momento.

-¿Si seis meses no es suficiente entonces porque no lo dijo desde el principio? ¿Si nunca pensaba aceptarme por qué no decirlo?

Si algo creía que tenía Draco, era su palabra. Durante el tiempo en que volvían a Slytherin, Harry no había despegado su mirada del otro, y había descubierto muchas cosas agradables de él. Este es mi futuro esposo, se decía. Tenía que aprender sobre él, tenía que apreciarlo. Alguien que sabía de espadas, papeleo, que bromeaba con caballeros, que era firme en su palabra. Era mucho más prudente que Harry, y parecía más preocupado por temas como la situación económica de sus súbditos, que por su riqueza y poder.

Este futuro esposo mío, pensó, me tendió una trampa, y ahora estoy lejos de mi reino. Caminando a ser la burla de sus nobles como él lo fue de los míos.

Malfoy, él, probablemente conocía los sentimientos de Pansy, de Harry, y aún así los mantuvo a su lado. Egoístamente, como si al final no valieran nada.

Se congeló al oír sus pensamientos anteriores.

_Sus sentimientos._

La ira lo invadió.

Caminó hacia Goyle y exclamó.

-Llévame con Malfoy.

-El príncipe Draco no ha solicitado tu presencia, caballero.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron furiosos.

-No te estoy hablando como un caballero, te estoy hablando como el puto Príncipe de Gryffindor.

-Yo solo obedezco a mis gobernantes. Puedes ser el Príncipe en Gryffindor, pero aquí solo eres un caballero, inferior a mí.

-Tu Príncipe me dio su palabra de que...

-¿Así como tus padres se las dieron a nuestro rey? ¿Para que Draco solo fuera rechazado públicamente?

Harry enrojeció.

-Ese no es tu problema.

-Es mi problema porque tú, hijo de-el grandote guardó silencio pero sujetó a Harry por el cuello- te burlaste de mi amigo. Mi amigo, el cual cruzo todo un puto reino por ti y le llevó la contraria a su padre para regresar y decirle que él tenía razón y jamás debió poner su esperanza en ti. Príncipe mimado. Te crees muy valiente, pero Draco es más valiente de lo que serás jamás. Tú estás tratando de arreglar un desastre que Draco jamás hubiera cometido y ahora debe de lidiar.

Harry sintió como empezaba a quedarse sin aire. Puso las manos en las del otro intentando liberarse, pero el caballero era más fuerte que él, y pronto empezó a cansarse.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Pansy.-¡Greg, déjalo!

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamó una voz y Harry miró al lado, notando que era el Príncipe de Slytherin.-Pero que... Greg bájalo.

El grande obedeció.

-Si, su majestad.

Harry cayó al suelo y tosió.

-Potter, ¿estás bien?

-Qué importa-exclamó alejándose y el rubio lo miró sorprendido antes de mirar a sus caballeros, cuando Greg miró a Pansy, frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo...-ella tembló.

La mirada del rubio se oscureció.

-Pregunté, ¿qué hiciste?-los demás caballeros se vieron inevitablemente llamados hacia la escena.

-Príncipe, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Millicent.-Si esta es una pelea entre caballeros, permítanos solucionarlo nosotros mismos. No es necesario...

-Silencio, Millicent.

La otra asintió con una inclinación.

-Parkinson.

-Yo... mencioné a Astoria, su majestad.

La cara de Draco se volvió dura.

-¿Con qué fin?

-Él estaba hablando de que en unos años cuando él y usted estuvieran casados...-empezó observando con atención el rostro del rubio pero esta no mostró ninguna emoción.

-¿Y qué tenía que ver Astoria en esto?

-¿Por qué, Draco?-prácticamente explotó- ¡Él te humilló! ¡Rechazó tu mano, yo jamás lo hubiera hecho! Y aún así aquí está, le estás dando la oportunidad de...

-Lo que yo hago es asunto mío. No te pedí tu opinión. No la necesito.

-Pero tu padre...

-Yo hablaré con mi padre.

-No piensas casarte con él. Lo sé. Él no. No te conoce. Sé que estás pensando. Le diste la palabra a tu padre. Él es la persona a la que más admiras. Jamás romperías una promesa que le has hecho. Llegarás y te casarás con Astoria, aunque no sea lo que quieres o te haga feliz. Lo único que estás haciendo es darle la oportunidad de que ambos reinos tengan una alianza y Riddle no los destruya. ¿Por qué haces esto por él? Yo...

-Un caballero no es una pareja apropiada para un Príncipe-respondió Draco, rechazando sus sentimientos-y si vuelves a interferir con asuntos del reino voy a sustituirte.

Pansy se congeló, sabiendo que ser sustituida deshonraría a su familia. Adrián rápidamente caminó hacia ella y la hizo inclinarse.

-Draco-tartamudeó la otra mirando al suelo, no era la primera vez que Pansy opinaba libremente de las acciones de su príncipe, pero si fue la primera vez en que fue amenazada con ser retirada de su cargo.

-Escúchame bien, Pansy. Me dijiste lo que sentías. Lo sé. Aprecio tus sentimientos. Pero mi reino es más importante para mí. Me permití creer en un matrimonio con el Príncipe Potter, porque él tenía el status adecuado para gobernar a mi lado. Aún así, yo sabía que mi padre no lo aprobaba. Me fui, lo intenté. Perdí. No hay nada deshonroso en volver a casa y admitir mi error. Aún así, Gryffindor y Slytherin deberían tener esa alianza, Riddle es una amenaza para ambos, y Luna probablemente será una grandiosa reina que permitirá una amistad fluida con mi propio reino. Es amable y dulce, y firme en sus convicciones; y tendrá el apoyo de Slytherin en todo momento.

-Pero lo verás siempre que veas a tu hermana, verás al hombre que te hizo pasar por esa situación. Jamás lo olvidarás. Lo deseaste para ti. Esto te consumirá tarde o temprano. Los Black...

-Voy a detenerte ahí, Pansy. Los Black se enamoran perdidamente una sola vez en su vida, vas a decir. Una frase que pasa de generación en generación. Puede que sea cierto, pero básicamente acabo de conocer a Potter. Y también soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy siempre prevaleceremos. Pondremos nuestra familia sobre todo. No el amor, no el orgullo, no el honor… la familia.

Pansy apretó los puños.

-Volver a Potter tu caballero personal te permitió mantenerlo cerca mientras regresamos-rió tristemente ella.- Estás malhumorado porque una vez que lleguemos lo dejarás ir y se lo darás a tu hermana. Después de todo, un caballero no es una pareja apropiada para el futuro rey de Slytherin. Pusiste una barrera entre él y tú, para recordarte que no podías volver a intentarlo. Porque en el fondo tienes miedo de...

El rubio pareció no escucharla.

-Que Milly ocupe tu lugar como caballero principal-interrumpió fríamente él y siguió los pasos de Potter.-Vincent, acompañame-llamó.

El otro lo siguió en silencio.

La pelinegra dejó caer unas lágrimas.

-Draco... te estás lastimando-sollozó.

-Estoy cumpliendo mi deber de futuro rey Pansy, y tu deberías cumplir el tuyo de caballero. Mi deber como Malfoy es velar por mi familia. Mi deber como Príncipe y futuro rey es cuidar de mi reino y sus habitantes. Tu deber como caballero es proteger mi cuerpo, no mis sentimientos. Obedecerme, no cuestionarme, y es hora de que ambos mantengamos ese límite bien definido. Si no puedes hacerlo, lo mejor será que terminemos nuestra amistad, y si no puedes lidiar con ello, solo deberías irte.

Ella asintió, finalmente.

Los ojos grises no parecieron satisfechos con su derrota, brillaron peligrosamente y su voz fue helada cuando se dirigió de nuevo a ella.

-Y si vuelves a cuestionar mis decisiones respecto a Potter. Yo haré lo que desee hacer.

.

Harry tenía que admitir que estaba perdido.

Gruñó y golpeó un árbol. Su mano enrojeció, pero a él no le importó porque, maldita sea, estaba tan furioso que podría...

-Golpear el árbol hasta la muerte-escuchó la voz del rubio, y se detuvo, más no lo miró.-Te acompañaré de regreso, probablemente no tienes ni idea de dónde estás parado.

-Lo que dijo Pansy era cierto-afirmó el Gryffindor cambiando el tema y Draco no lo negó. Se apoyó en otro árbol, con Vincent a la distancia y asintió.

-Lo es, di mi palabra de casarme con Astoria Greengrass si el contrato no estaba hecho para cuando volviera a casa.

-¿Así que te pareció divertido tenerme trabajando sin parar para nada?

Draco dudó, porque al principio lo había hecho, solo no por las razones que el otro probablemente pensaba.

-No te estoy llevando a Slytherin para humillarte.

-¿Entonces para qué?

-Quién sabe-respondió sentándose en una roca y mirando a lo lejos. -Aún no lo sé.

-¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

-No lo sé-respondió Draco, nuevamente, mirando su mano-volvamos, y que te revisen esa mano. Si decides irte mañana estará bien, si decides continuar también lo esta. Te libero de tu cargo. Tendrás tu alianza de todas formas.

-Con tu hermana.

-Con mi hermana.

-No la quiero.

-¿No?-respondió el otro, con indiferencia. -Ni siquiera has conocido a Luna. Ustedes podrían tener mucho en común.

-No quiero conocerla-respondió tercamente Harry, caminando hacia él y tomando su mano.-Pedí un matrimonio contigo, y tú me prometiste una boda si soportaba ser tu caballero por seis meses. Y si, diste tu palabra a tu padre, pero también me la diste a mí; así que voy a demostrarte que puedo protegerte, cuidarte, y que puedes confiar en mí.

Draco sonrió levemente y alzó la cabeza con elegancia.

-Ese es el punto ¿cierto?, no confío en ti. No hablaré frente a mi padre para interrumpir mi matrimonio con Astoria. Lo hice una vez y mira cómo terminamos. Estaba tan enfadado que amenacé a Gryffindor con la guerra. Que le dije a tus padres que los dejaría morir. Sacaste lo peor de mí, y no sé si realmente quiero eso.

-Tú también sacas lo peor de mí-respondió-no sabía que podía ser tan terco, o malhumorado, pero también me mostraste nuevos aspectos. De repente me sentí tan valiente, perseverante y animado que deje mi hogar para seguirte, tan perseverante que reuní madera seca en un lugar realmente húmedo sin quejarme, tan fuerte que pelee con un caballero a pesar de saber que era un monstruo a mi lado. Verte todo el tiempo me hace querer ser un mejor rey, un mejor príncipe. Solo, dame una oportunidad. Yo hablaré con el Rey y me encargaré de todo. Lograré sacar también lo mejor de ti.

Draco suspiró.

-Ya veremos-respondió.-Regresemos.

A medida que regresaron en silencio, Harry notó que el rubio estaba cabizbajo. Estaba pensando en ello cuando se detuvo y eso hizo que el otro también lo hiciera.

-Me gustas, Príncipe Draco-confesó sin pensarlo.

Ojos plateados se abrieron más de lo usual, y las orejas del otro se sonrojaron, antes de que éste desviara la mirada.

-Camina, caballero-respondió el Príncipe alejándose, y Harry asintió y lo siguió en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

**At the prince's command**

**.**

**Capítulo 4  
**

**.**

Slytherin era... hermoso.

Elegante, cortés, el bullicio de Gryffindor era ahora conversaciones amenas, los edificios eran diferentes. El dorado, marrón y rojo se dejaban atrás y dominaban los colores blanco, gris, verde... Harry sonrió enormemente y miró a Draco, quien lo miró de reojo y sonrió suavemente.

-Bienvenido, Príncipe Harry-susurró y Harry sonrió nuevamente y asintió, pegándose a su lado. Los dos caballos que ambos manejaban, negro y blanco, caminaron majestuosamente uno al lado del otro y pronto los ciudadanos se reunieron al ver a su príncipe y por que no, a quien estaba a su lado.

-_Ese es..._

_-Tiene que ser, ¿cierto?_

_-Príncipe Potter._

_-¿Viene a ser presentado?_

La gente se inclinó respetuosamente ante ambos y Harry abrió levemente la boca y empezó a saludar, avergonzado. Draco continuó, mirando al frente. Durante el resto del camino, Harry había estado bastante pegado a él, lo cual era indignante para un caballero, pero normal para un Príncipe amigo de otro, y más si era un futuro Consorte con una personalidad como la de él. Draco le había repetido muchas veces que su matrimonio no dependería de él, si no de su padre y Harry había dicho que él se encargaría de todo, así que Draco había dejado de torturarse por ello y disfrutado el resto del viaje con él.

Si todo salía mal, al menos recordaría estos días, calladamente en su corazón.

Cuando por fin los saludos se acabaron y el camino hacia el castillo apareció frente a él, Draco sonrió y apuró a su caballo a volver a casa. Harry y los caballeros lo siguieron, y cuando por fin pararon notaron que dos damas estaban esperando en las puertas.

Rubias, de ojos azules ambas, pálidas...

Ellos debían ser la madre y la hermana de Draco.

Narcissa, y Luna Malfoy.

La reina y princesa de Slytherin.

Apenas detuvo el caballo, Draco recibió el abrazo de la más pequeña, divertido. Harry observó a la chica, quien probablemente, si las cosas salían mal, tendría que desposar. Su cabello, a diferencia de Draco era más dorado que plateado, su mirada era soñadora, parecía un pequeño ángel. Ella lo miró y sus ojos azules se iluminaron. Ni siquiera eso había hecho mella en Harry. Claro que, siendo sinceros, sin importar lo hermoso que hubiera sido Draco tampoco había sido un amor a primera vista. Probablemente eso no pasaba con Harry, porque había visto también a Ginny por muchos años antes de siquiera pensar en si le gustaba. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente se había enamorado de Ginny, tratando de evitar este compromiso político.

-Oh Draco, ¿es él? ¿Es el futuro Consorte?

La mujer, que no le había prestado atención hasta entonces, lo miró a los ojos y su cara pasó de la alegría a la preocupación. Harry pudo ver el momento exacto cuando al recorrer su rostro, llegó a la conclusión de quien era. A diferencia de Draco, Harry venía un poco más desprolijo, como resultado de sus actividades como caballero.

\- ¿Lo has traído contigo?-preguntó a su hijo.-Creí que el compromiso no se había dado. El mensajero dijo...

Draco la miró y ellos se miraron durante segundos, como conversando algo que a los demás no se les permitía saber.

-Tu padre está dentro, Draco-exclamó finalmente la mujer. -Severus no lo ha dejado salir de su estudio durante todo el día. Y los Greengrass, ahora que estás aquí probablemente lleguen a una audiencia. Creímos que volverías a casa, solo...así que hicimos ciertos preparativos-exclamó mirando a Harry e hizo una leve inclinación.-Príncipe Potter, que _gusto _tenerlo aquí-exclamó arrugando su nariz y Harry tragó saliva. Caminó hacia ella y besó suavemente su mano, con una leve inclinación.

-Reina Malfoy, larga vida a los reyes de Slytherin y al reino que gobiernan. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, Príncipe de Gryffindor. Mis padres y yo nos disculpamos por todos los inconvenientes que hemos causado, y por la visita sin aviso a su reino.

-Larga vida también a ellos-respondió cortante y casi sarcástica, y Draco hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-Madre.

Ella le dio una última mirada indiferente a Harry antes de voltear nuevamente a su hijo.

-Cuéntale todo a tu madre, Draco. Ustedes,-exclamó a dos sirvientes cercanos-por favor, preparen al Príncipe para su audiencia con el rey. Denle la mejor habitación posible.

Probablemente era lo menos que quería hacer, pero él seguía siendo el Príncipe de uno de los reinos más importantes.

-Por supuesto, madre.

-También necesitas arreglarte. Eres precioso, cariño-exclamó con dulzura-pero necesitas el baño apropiado antes de ver tu padre y a tu padrino.

Draco se sonrojó y acarició su cabello intentando arreglarse. Harry lo miró pensando que él no veía nada malo con él. Se veía suave y ordenado, como siempre.

El rubio se alejó con su madre y empezó a susurrar cosas nuevamente. Harry, mientras tanto, miró a los sirvientes acercarse y detenerse cuando para su sorpresa, la Príncesa también lo hizo.

-Sabía que aceptarías casarte con Draco ¿O es que acaso has venido por mi mano?-preguntó.

Harry pudo haber catalogado esas palabras como arrogantes, como si ella quisiera pensar que era mucho mejor partido que Draco, lo cual podría haberlo hecho disgustarse, pero al ver la sincera e inocente mirada en ella, notó que solo miraba curiosa la respuesta. -Si es eso, no te lo aconsejo. El mensajero llego no mucho antes que ustedes,-siguió ella- un día de diferencia o dos. Probablemente no durmió ni un momento para llegar pronto. Él habló con Padre y Madre, no se me permitía escuchar, pero lo hice. Él dijo que mi hermano fue humillado y rechazado en favor de una baronesa. Eso no hizo a mi padre feliz, frunció mucho el ceño. Y cuando hace eso significa que quiere enviar una horda de soldados a una guerra. Draco siempre fue su favorito-exclamó con una risita.-Madre lo convenció de dejar a Draco encargarse de ello, pero Padre juró que cuando te viera iba a castrarte. Romper tu cuello, quemar tu cuerpo y borrar todo rastro tuyo. -Harry tragó saliva-Juró que si tus padres venían nuevamente rogando por un matrimonio entre los reinos, les diría, no muy diplomáticamente, que se vayan a la mierda. Luego intentó dejar el reino y ir hacia Draco, pero madre lo convenció de que no podía dejar a Slytherin sin ningún rey o príncipe. Desde entonces ha estado haciendo varias cosas con el consejero real. No estoy segura, pero creo que está planeando algo. Somos el Reino más fuerte ¿sabes? Tenemos alianzas en todos los reinos. Mi madre proviene de de la Casa Black, quienes aunque son originarias de Slytherin, se han hecho realmente importantes en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Podría decirse que incluso en Gryffindor, ahora que Tío Sirius está ahí. De hecho, Draco y yo tenemos 4 prospecto matrimoniales, uno en cada reino.

-¿Qué?

-¿Oh, no lo sabías? Probablemente tú también tenías otras opciones si no establecías una alianza con Slytherin.

Por la mente de Harry llegaron las extrañas visitas de otros reinos, como Cedric Diggory de Hufflepuff, o Cho Chang de Ravenclaw. Incluso habían traído consigo una vez a Romilda Vane, pero sus padres habían dicho que eran visitas de cortesía, de amistad...

Ellos estaban viendo cual les convenía más, llegó a una conclusión.

-Por ejemplo, los míos son Neville Longbottom de Gryffindor, Rolf Scamander de Hupplepuff, Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, y Theodore Nott, de Slytherin-continuó ella.

-¿Y cuales son los de Draco?-preguntó, necesitando saber a qué se enfrentaba.

-Tú, por supuesto en Gryffindor, Ernie Macmillan de Hupplepuff, Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, y Astoria Greengrass, de Slytherin. Aunque Draco no ha rechazado a ningún candidato, todos sabíamos que apenas regresara de Gryffindor lo haría, ya que te había escogido como Consorte. En fin, deberías arreglarte, y esconder al menos una daga entre tu ropa-terminó amablemente, dando saltitos hacia su hermano, quien no miró a Harry ni un segundo más de lo debido.

-¿Draco, sabías que he conocido por fin a Lord Scamander? Papá lo odia pero a mí me agrada, nos parecemos mucho. Creo que voy a escogerlo a él. El otro día fuimos a visitarlo, estaba muy nerviosa pero...

Harry no escuchó el resto, solo pudo ver la mirada ilusionada de la rubia, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su dulce sonrisa, pero más que nada solo pudo ver a Draco. Sus ojos grises estrechados dulcemente con una ligera sonrisa, mientras su hermana colgaba de su brazo. Escuchándola. Amándola.

Él pensó que, justo en ese momento, su corazón latió fuertemente, especialmente cuando lo miró.

Probablemente quería ver su reacción frente a Luna, en cambio el sonrió hacia él suavemente, con sus ojos verdes queriendo gritarle, _aún puedo verte solo a ti;_ así que agitó la mano suavemente en despedida.

Draco solo asintió.

Se separaron el resto de la tarde, así que Harry aprovechó para descansar.

.

Lucius miró el intercambio por la ventana y suspiró cuando notó como Draco desaparecía de su vista.

-Te dije que Potter te traería más de un dolor de cabeza-expresó Severus parándose a su lado.

Lucius suspiró.

-Debiste dejar que lo castre, antes de que Draco lo trajera. Así podría decir que no puede casarse con él porque no podrán tener hijos.

Snape rodó los ojos.

-Como si eso fuera lo único que ibas a hacer, ibas a ir seguramente a castrar al Rey de Gryffindor también. Y aunque es un estúpido y crió un hijo como él, eso sería una guerra.

-Ravenclaw estaría de mi parte, Hufflepuff también terminaría estándolo. Solo debería cortar sus suministros de ...

-Lucius...

El Rey suspiró malhumorado.

-Lo ha traído con él. Y va a mirarme con sus ojos de cachorro, como cuando le dije que no podía casarse con él porque ambos son los futuros reyes. Y qué me respondió, yo no tengo ningún problema en dejar de serlo.

Suspiró.

-Es culpa del estúpido de Black.

El Consejero Real estuvo de acuerdo.

-A ese también le voy a cortar sus...

-Lucius-interrumpió Narcissa, entrando a la habitación. Tras él, Luna apareció dando saltitos al caminar.-Padre, Draco ha traído a su prometido.

Lucius la miró malhumorado.

-Si dejo que te cases con Scamander ¿lograrías que Draco lo bote a la calle?

-¡Lucius!-gritó escandalizada Narcissa y la rubia menor sonrió y asintió.

-Podría, pero Draco estaría muy triste.

Eso fue todo, Lucius dejó caer los hombros y suspiró.

Luna siempre sabía qué decir.

-El Príncipe Potter desea una audiencia contigo.

-Ya veo, es muy valiente de su parte.

-Desea que Draco esté presente también.

-No del todo valiente-se burló Severus.

-Niégala.

-Lucius.

-Niégala. No voy a atenderlo, veremos que tan perseverante es. Y mantengan a Draco lejos de él. Hoy vendrá la señorita Greengrass.

-Lucius...-empezó Narcissa.

-No voy a ceder. Que alguien le avise a Draco y que se arregle apropiadamente.

.

-Hola

Draco saltó asustado cuando alguien se escabulló a su cuarto, justo cuando se abrochaba los botones de la manga de su camiseta. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio a su hermana menor entrar a la habitación.

-Padre quieres que te diga que Astoria Greengrass viene hacia aquí a verte, y no te quiere cerca del Príncipe Potter. Él ha pedido una audiencia, pero papá no se la ha dado. Está enojado por tu situación.

Draco suspiró.

-Él sabe que si me dice que no puedo casarme con él, no lo haré. Si me pide casarme con Astoria, así será.

Ella se sentó en la cama y asintió.

-Tú deseabas mucho este matrimonio.

-Lo hice, pero no funcionó. Quiero dejártelo a ti.

-Oh, pero yo no lo quiero, quiero a Rolf y sé que Rolf también me quiere.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Acabas de conocerlo-preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Solo lo sé. Soy buena con esto. Además creo que Harry no tiene nada en común conmigo. Él no querrá explorar o viajar a buscar animales raros. Él será un rey aburrido como tú. Bueno, no tanto como tú. Porque tú al menos tienes cerca a papá.

-No sé si me halagaste u ofendiste.

-Eso no importa-respondió ella balanceando los pies-Él también te quiere. Te mira como si fueras algo preciado que cuidar. Y lo eres, Draco-exclamó acariciando su mejilla.

-Es mentira, hasta hace un tiempo amaba a la hija de ese Barón. Quebró un compromiso por ella.

-Creo que tú realmente le gustas. Cruzó un reino por ti. Si realmente hubiera querido a esa chica, hubiera huído con ella ¿no?

-Lo encontrarían.

-Por supuesto que si-exclamó ella divertida.

-Supongo que si tu no lo quieres, y yo...-guardó silencio- tendrá que volver con las manos vacías.

-Eso sería triste. Especialmente cuando tú realmente lo quieres. Y puedes huir con él.

El chico de ojos grises la miró con los ojos muy sorprendidos

-¿Huir? ¿A dónde?

-A donde sea. Yo puedo cuidar del reino mientras vuelven. Solo no se tarden.

Draco rió aliviado.

-Serías una reina magnifica.

-Durante los días que realmente pusiera atención al Trono lo sería.

-Draco, te he traído algo-exclamó tomando la mano del otro en su mano. Cuando la soltó, tenía un diente de león en su palma.-Pide un deseo.

El Príncipe abrió la ventana y sopló.

.

Harry frunció el ceño, malhumorado nuevamente en estos tres meses, cuando su solicitud de audiencia fue declinada. Más aún cuando los caballeros a su alrededor lo mantenían vigilado de manera que no pudiera acercarse a Draco, quien llevaba días recibiendo o marchándose a visitar a Astoria Greengrass. Y cuando regresaba, no lo miraba.

Apretó los puños frente al Consejero Real y bajó la cabeza; éste se fue.

Ni siquiera podía comer a la misma hora que Draco y su familia.

Esto no estaba saliendo como lo planeó.

_He escuchado que el Príncipe se lo pedirá la Señorita hoy._

El susurro emocionado de una sirvienta hizo a Harry alzar la mirada.

_Oh, pero que hay del Príncipe._

_Quizá solo vino por una alianza. Después de todo, escuche que rechazo al Príncipe Draco._

Algo se quebró.

_¿Él rechazó a nuestro amado Señor?_

Se puso de pie y caminó sin rumbo, cuando llegó al jardín, los caballeros a su alrededor caminaron tras él.

-No puede ir por ese camino.

Harry se detuvo. Por ahí estaba Draco ahora, ¿cierto? ¿Con esa chica? ¿A la que se propondría?

Se apresuró a correr y los soldados fueron tras él, en algún momento, mientras evadía a los otros terminó alejándose de ahí y metiéndose en un ropero dentro del gran lugar.

-¿Pero qué?-exclamó una voz y Harry se sorprendió cuando ahí, justo ahí, estaba Draco. Sentado.-¿Potter?

-Draco.

-¿Qué estás...?

-Shhh.

_¿Dónde fue el Príncipe Potter?_

_Encuentrenlo._

_Que no se acerque a los jardínes._

Los pasos se fueron y Harry suspiró aliviado, cuando recordó que Draco estaba ahí no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente.

-Te he estado buscando-susurró feliz y lo abrazó. Draco jadeó sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Evado a mi guardia.

-Que curioso, igual yo evado a tu guardia. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-No lo sé, unas horas, creo.

-¿Unas horas? Pero no se supone que estabas con...Oh.

-Si.

-Escuché que se lo pedirías hoy.

-Escuchaste bien.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé-exclamó desanimado.

-Draco-empezó Harry-lamento haberte lastimado así. Sé que eso es lo que está evitando que concluyas este compromiso. Primero no quise estar a tu lado, y ahora estoy forzando mi presencia. Soy patético.

El chico de ojos grises lo miró atento.

-Pero realmente me gustas. Me gustas tanto que me siento durante horas frente al estudio de tu padre, por si tiene aunque sea un minuto para escucharme. Él no lo hace. Paso al menos el mismo tiempo que él, ahí. Incluso el Consejero Real me tiene lástima. Estoy siendo egoísta. Por eso, dime qué es lo que quieres. Te ayudaré con eso. Incluso si te aleja de mí.

-¿Sabes que mamá cuando me mira me sonríe triste?

-¿Qué?

-Lo hace. Padre evade mi mirada. Luna sonríe y dice que todo estará bien. Por supuesto que irá bien para ella. Ella y Rolf se gustaron mutuamente. Él viene a verla casi todos los días aunque el viaje sea largo. Papá finge que no le gusta, pero lo hace. Le gusta la idea de que Luna sea amada de tal manera. Es su princesa. Igual a mamá. La amó desde que la vio.

Harry guardó silencio.

-Yo realmente quería estar contigo, Sirius me habló tanto de ti. Practiqué tanto como hacer tu regalo. Ni siquiera sé donde está ese regalo ahora.

Harry si sabía.

-Está aquí-respondió sacandola de un bolsillo.-Juego con ella todo el tiempo.

Lo hacía, jugaba con ella, recordándose porque hacía aquello. Porque estaba sentado por más de 15 horas al día frente a una puerta cerrada.

Draco la vio por unos segundos.

-Entiendo-exclamó, pero parecía que en realidad no le importaba.-Yo realmente quería estar contigo-susurró -¿por qué todo salió tan mal? ¿Por qué no pudiste rechazarme en privado, para que todas esas miradas no me recuerden lo que pasó día tras día? ¿Por qué tenías que venir y no hacer absolutamente nada? Dijiste que te encargarías. ¿Debo hacerme cargo? Sí es así, solo vete. Vete. No puedo pedirle la mano a alguien más si estás aquí. No puedo darte la mano de mi hermana. Fui un tonto al ofrecerla. Quiero que sea feliz. Así que solo vete.- Abrazó sus piernas y Harry supo que lloraba, porque él mismo estaba empezando a sentirse contagiado.- Dijiste que no puedes casarte sin amor. No lo hagas. Te daré una alianza cuando yo sea el rey. Es todo. Me rindo.

Enojado consigo mismo por meterlos en este problema, con el Rey por no escucharlo, tomó la mano de Draco y salió de la habitación. Caminó apresurado por los pasillos hasta que reconoció uno y de ahí se encaminó hacia el lugar donde sabía se encontraba el Rey. Draco caminaba a tropezones tras él. Sus lágrimas todavía en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde vas?

No respondió. Llegó al despacho del Rey y entró sin permiso, ante la sorpresa de ambas personas rubias y el Consejero Real.

-Por favor-exclamó arrodillándose, sin importarle el hecho de que los sirvientes se habían reunido a su alrededor-por favor, permítame casarme con su hijo. Estoy dispuesto a arrodillarme aquí día tras día, pero por favor, no lo obligue a pedirle su mano a alguien más. Él no lo quiere. Solo lo está haciendo sufrir. Por favor, se lo ruego. Perdóneme por la ofensa, estoy dispuesto a pagar como usted quiera. Quiere mi reino, está bien. Quiere que le sirva día tras día, también.

-¿Qué si no quiero nada de ti, Potter? Excepto que te alejes de mi hijo.

Draco parpadeó congelado y miró a su padre.

-Entonces debo advertirle que estoy dispuesto a enviar a mi reino contra el suyo solo para tenerlo.

Esto era...

Lucius, con el ceño fruncido, dejó el pergamino en su mano y se puso de pie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**At the prince's command**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Lucius supo, desde que Potter había atravesado la puerta, que por fin el chico se había armado de valor y se había atrevido a entrar. Llevaba meses mirando de reojo a la puerta, esperando que el otro, entrara y le pidiera, suplicara, la mano de su heredero. Y, mientras esto pasaba, a medida que los días pasaban estaba empezando a pensar que eso no pasaría, se rendiría y tendría que apañárselas para cumplir su promesa de castrarlo, antes de despacharlo de una vez por todas a Gryffindor.

-Deja de morder tu pulgar, Lucius-lo regañó el Consejero Real y Lucius se hizo una mueca de disgusto para sí mismo.

-Es que si sigo así tendré que casar a Draco con Greengrass-exclamó-Merlín, si lo hago estará tan triste.-Ocultó su cabeza tras su mano- No puedo ni mirarlo, Sev. Me siento tan culpable.

-Bueno, podrías recibir a Potter…

-¡No!

El Consejero suspiró.

-Potter no va a entrar por sí mismo. Cree que te está respetando.

-Lo cual estaría muy bien, si no estuviera esperando lo contrario. Salazar, si incluso incrementé las visitas de Astoria. Es tan idiota. Estoy seguro que Draco intuye que hago y que él no entre es incluso peor.

Juntando sus manos, Lucius decidió que el plan debía cambiar. Apenas estaba empezando a planear cómo desaparecer a Potter sin que su hijo lo extrañara (tal vez podía casarlo con Victor Krum si tanto le gustaban los chicos), cuando, empezando a sentirse ansioso, tomó una carta que había recibido en la mañana, de parte del estúpido de Black y la abrió malhumorado. A él si lo iba a convertir en papilla por lavarle el cerebro a su hijo. La abrió y leyó rápidamente el contenido.

Palideció.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucius?-preguntó su Consejero al ver su expresión pero antes de que contestara la puerta se abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de ambos hombres. Él por fin decidió entrar.

Lucius hubiera sonreído arrogantemente a Snape, incrédulo Snape que no confiaba en el plan de Lucius, si no fuera porque su hijo estaba llorando y por las noticias de la carta.

Miró a Draco por un segundo antes de volver su mirada a Potter. Había hecho llorar a Draco. Sus entrañas se retorcieron dolorosamente, pero esto había sido necesario, se dijo. Draco no confiaba en el Príncipe de Gryffindor pero ahora tendría que hacerlo; porque ese estúpido Príncipe, que osó rechazarlo había declarado que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él.

Sí, Lucius era un gran padre. Hacer llorar a su pequeño príncipe había sido necesario.

Por otro lado, Potter era un bastardo por haber hecho llorar a su hijo. Y Lucius haría que pague por eso.

Pero luego, él dijo exactamente lo que Lucius quería oír.

-¿Realmente me estás declarando guerra, Príncipe Potter?-preguntó con una risa irónica- ¿tú, a mí, el reino más poderoso? ¿Al que incluso tu arrogante y terco padre decidió pedir ayuda? ¿Romperás nuevamente sus deseos?

Harry debió darse cuenta de su error, porque palideció.

-¿A mí, que con un chasquido de dedos puedo poner a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en contra de Gryffindor?-se burló- ¿A mí, que soy la razón por la que sigues vivo? ¿Realmente crees que no sé que Riddle desea matarlos a ti y a tus padres y apoderarse de tu reino? ¿Crees que no sé que desea convertir a Slytherin en su aliado?- Harry lo miró fijamente.-Debes ser muy valiente o muy estúpido. ¿Por qué no simplemente te doy una alianza y te vas, con la condición de jamás acercarte a mi heredero antes de que aquí y ahora te elimine de una vez por todas?

Draco miró a su padre, congelado en su lugar.

Era todo. Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter, Príncipe de Gryffindor eligiría entre sus padres y su ansiado prometido.

-Padre, por favor, perdónalo, estoy seguro que...

-No-declaró Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando temerosos pero retadores. - Estoy dispuesto a declararte la guerra.

Ellos se miraron por un tenso momento, durante el cual llegaron no solo la madre y hermana de Draco, sino todos los sirvientes.

-De acuerdo-respondió finalmente el rey.- Si Draco está de acuerdo con ello, te daré su mano en matrimonio.

Todos jadearon.

Draco se sobresaltó y luego puso esa mirada incrédula que hacía sonreír a su padre cada vez que la veía. Harry, que no había notado que estaba reteniendo el aire, jadeó y miró al rubio ansioso, pero él no le devolvió la mirada, sino que miraba a su padre, con ojos brillantes y adoradores.

Y entonces Lucius sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry sin entender, pero entonces el rubio corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó, quién suspiró con cariño a la vez que lo mecía suavemente y acariciaba sus cabellos. Draco decía algo, pero Harry no llegaba a escuchar claramente.

-Bien, si. Supongo que ese es un sí, pero-exclamó mirando a Harry-aunque parecía que hablaba todavía con Draco- el primer heredero es para Slytherin.

-Sí, si-exclamó Draco y cuando Harry iba a opinar ambos rubios lo miraron con enfado.

-De acuerdo-respondió.

-Y quiero a los Weasley en Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Harry mientras Draco asentía aliviado.

Lucius alzó la ceja.

-De acuerdo-repitió Harry.

-Y vas a declararte frente a todo Slytherin. Escuché que los ciudadanos te ayudaron a pedir la mano de Draco en Gryffindor en Slytherin, veamos cómo lo manejas con decenas de nobles y ciudadanos ofendidos mirándote. Tú no has salido del castillo, Príncipe Potter-se burló-pero afuera te esperan decenas de ciudadanos no muy contentos contigo. Mi querida Rita se ha encargado de difundir tu historia.

-Bien-respondió Harry empezando a sentir la respiración pesada.

-Y te juro Potter que si lo arruinas una vez más, Riddle será una hormiga comparada a como voy a destruir tu Reino. Nadie más, jamás, podrá decir siquiera que existió.

Harry tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Algo que quieras añadir, Draco?

Draco pareció pensárselo.

-La boda será en Slytherin.

-Pero creí que sería en Gryffindor, ese era el trato con mis padres.

-Eso era, obviamente antes de que por tus estupideces rechazaras el matrimonio-exclamó Lucius, como mimando a su hijo y Harry supo desde el Principio que con un padre que cuidaba y consentía de esa manera a su hijo, y el suyo que consideraba que había arruinado sus planes y estaba enojado con él, tenía todas las de perder. Quizá Remus podría apoyarlo, o Sirius… Bien, debía tachar al último, ya que Draco era como su sobrino. Suspiró.-Oh, y tu padrino envió una carta. Tu país está en batalla por el poder y no creo que quieras estar aquí mientras tus padres pueden morir. Al parecer Peter Petrigrew ha iniciado la revuelta y Tom Riddle está detrás de ella. Tu padre ha mandado a decir que es hora que vuelvas.

-¿Peter?-susurró Harry.

Draco miró a Lucius.

-No, no irás. Gryffindor recibirá ayuda de Slytherin, sí, pero no irás a pelear. Eres mi heredero. El Príncipe de Slytherin. Te quedarás aquí, protegiendo a tu propio reino. Estoy seguro que quieren usar a Gryffindor como una distracción y hacer que Slytherin se una a él para gobernar sobre los otros reinos. Mandaremos tropas. Slytherin no se quedará sin su heredero al trono solo porque un hombre sin valor intenta tomar un reino sin ninguna dignidad.

-Pero padre…

-Dije que no, Draco. Te quedarás aquí y si este chico quiere realmente tu mano, sobrevivirá sin ti y por ti.

.

-Estaré bien-prometió Harry a Draco, cuando subió al caballo y tomó su mano antes de besarla. Draco se sonrojó ligeramente pero la preocupación no se retiró de su cara. Conmovido, Harry tomó su rostro y se agachó lo suficiente para juntar sus frentes.-Regresaré-prometió de nuevo- he pasado varios meses al servicio de un Príncipe siendo un simple caballero para tener derecho de pedir su mano, Tom Riddle pagará por entrometerse en esto.

A pesar que el comentario estaba destinado a hacerlo sonreír, Draco no respondió; solo miró a Harry fijamente y éste sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo. No lo haría, él lo sabía. Sin pensarlo mucho, el Príncipe de Gryffindor bajó de su caballo y tomó su mano. Todo había pasado rápidamente, y mientras hace unas horas se le autorizaba casarse con el Príncipe Draco, ahora estaba rodeado de soldados, listos para proteger al futuro rey consorte. Tomó al rubio entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que estaba temblando, pero aún así intentó consolar al Slytherin.

-Ten… ten mucho cuidado-exclamó ahogadamente Draco y Harry sacó la snitch de su bolsillo y asintió, mostrándola.

-Lo haré. Tengo un amuleto de la suerte.

Y se marchó.

A medida que se alejaba, Draco regresó junto a su padre, quien lo miró antes de hacerle una señal para seguirlo a su oficina. Ahí, parada con su perfecto traje negro de caballero, estaba su tía.

La Duquesa Bellatrix.

-Tía Bella-saludó con educación y luego miró a sus familiares confundido, Bella resopló levemente uno de sus rizos que le tapaban la cara y lo miró de mala gana.

-Tu padre me ha dicho que deseas desposar al Príncipe de Gryffindor y como el Padre Benevolente y Mimador que es, te lo ha permitido a pesar de que ambos son herederos de su propio reino; aún sabiendo que su reino está próximo a una guerra- exclamó mirando duramente a su cuñado y éste la ignoró diplomáticamente.

-La Duquesa Bellatrix está aquí para acompañarte a tu viaje.

-A mi viaje…

-Si, irás a Ravenclaw y te encargarás de que unan fuerzas antes de dirigirse a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff está ya ahí, si entiendo bien.

Draco asintió.

-Yo estaré aquí, cuidando nuestro propio reino.

-De acuerdo.

-Y Draco, ten cuidado.

.

Si Harry tuviera que resumir la historia de cómo habían vencido a Tom Riddle, diría que no podía recordarlo muy bien. Estaban perdiendo, y él ya se encontraba frente al hombre, arrodillado, rodeado de varios de sus seguidores, cuando se oyeron ruidos y entonces apareció Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin, con varios soldados, vestido con un traje que le daba un aire principesco, y una mujer de mirada poderosa vestida con un traje negro, que acribilló a decenas de hombres en minutos.

Recordaba la fría voz dando la orden de atacar, y haber aprovechado la oportunidad para, con energías renovadas, pelear hasta que su espada se clavó en el pecho del hombre. Y luego, probablemente haberse desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

Cuando despertó, estaba en cama, acompañado por un apagado James Potter, quien parecía tener restos de lágrimas en la cara.

-La luna del Imperio ha caído-exclamó y Harry dejó caer lágrimas antes de abrazarlo. No había preguntado en ese momento, pero supo más tarde que su madre había muerto cuando un hombre intentó matar al gobernante del reino, y se interpuso, dispuesta a salvar al rey.-Me pidió que te cuidara-susurró y Harry asintió antes de preguntar por Draco. Su propia luna del imperio.

-Se está encargando del Reino, como bien dijo Sirius un día, ese chico fue una joya. Su padre también lo es. Te mantuvo en su reino el tiempo suficiente para que incluso si ambos moríamos, Gryffindor no perdiera a su gobernante, su gobernante unido al reino de Slytherin.

Por supuesto, James había sobrevalorado las intenciones de Lucius. Lucius no lo había hecho por el reino de Gryffindor, menos por sus reyes. A él le daba igual que reino hubiera o no, mientras no interfiriera con el suyo. Simplemente había hecho algo por su hijo.

-Lo siento mucho, papá-sollozó Harry y James lo abrazó.

-Está bien, pensé mucho en lo que dijiste a tu madre aquel día. No era justo que intentaramos casarte por política cuando yo desposé a tu madre, una plebeya, por amor. Eres libre de romper el compromiso, si lo hiciste por nuestro bien.

Harry negó.

-Draco me gusta-susurró-ustedes tenían razón.

-Me alegro.

Recordaba las risas de su padrino, su vecino en el hospital, cuando le contó cada trabajo que el rubio le había hecho hacer, las visitas de Remus, el consejero Real, dándole reporte de todo lo que había hecho su futuro consorte en su ausencia, mientras infiltraba dulces a su habitación. Recordaba las visitas de Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos, pero lo que más recordaría Harry, fue la manera en que la mirada gris de Draco se suavizó cuando, en medio de las reconstrucciones, con semanas sin verse, Harry corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. En ese momento no notó que estaba justo enfrente de lo que antes era la casa de los Weasley, una de las primeras casas nobles en caer, y que, de hecho, su anterior novia había sonreído al verlo, antes de notar que él no la buscaba a ella. Lo que sí notó fue que Draco suspiró aliviado y le regresó el abrazo, antes de que Bellatrix jalara su oreja y exclamara que el futuro consorte de Slytherin aprendería un poco de decoro si de ella dependía.

-Deberías escuchar a Tía Bella-exclamó Draco más tarde, cuando ambos descansaron unos minutos, los ciudadanos les habían regalado bebidas y un poco de aperitivos, mientras fingían no verlos- Sus jalones de orejas son legendarios en Slytherin, incluso padre ha tenido algunos- Harry, que estaba feliz de solo verlo, sonrió y asintió.

-¿Así que te referías a ella cuando dijiste que fuiste entrenado por caballeros?

-Así es.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes antes de que Harry hablara nuevamente.

-Tenías razón al decir que Slytherin era el único que podía detener a Tom Riddle.- Ojos grises como la luna miraron al chico de cabellos negros antes de que el otro continuara. Draco apretó los labios, recordando sus crueles palabras antes de asentir. No era tanto por la cantidad de soldados, era su entrenamiento. Los gryffindors eran más fuertes, los ravenclaws más estrategas y los hufflepuffs más previsores; pero Slytherin, Slytherin era superviviente. Si tenía que actuar a sangre fría lo haría, si tenía que matar, salvar, esquivar, huir… Slytherin solía hacerlo. No importa que tan fuerte fueran ellos, ni aún unidos, la historia entre reinos declaraba que los slytherins terminaban arreglárselas para evadir sus ataques y hacerlos caer en sus trampas. -Mientras estaba ahí, mientras los nobles caían, mientras deseaba vivir pensé en ti. Pensé en cómo si yo hubiera aceptado este compromiso desde el principio hubieras estado aquí para evadir el golpe. Y lo lamento, lo lamento mucho por mis padres.

Draco bajó la mirada, culpable.

-Desearía que hubiera sido diferente…-murmuró y Harry negó y tomó su mano.

-Yo también, pero no me arrepiento de esto-exclamó mirándolo a los ojos.

Y acto seguido lo besó.

Decir que los ciudadanos gritaron emocionados, fue poco decir.

Y entre la sonrisa feliz de Draco, su propia sonrisa y la ceja alzada de la duquesa Bellatrix, la guerra terminó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**At the prince's command**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Ginny caminó ansiosa por el camino de rosas que llevaba al pequeño zócalo del jardín real, el zócalo más escondido del lugar. Antes de que toda la guerra comenzara, antes de la mayoría de edad de Harry, ella y él solían reunirse para platicar, para que sus padres no intervinieran en ese delicado y hermoso amor que florecía entre ellos. Su vestido estaba ensuciándose levemente, pero a ella no le importó y siguió caminando a través de los verdes arbustos y sobre el camino de piedras que conocía por un largo tiempo. Sabía que no era lo correcto. Ginny no solo ya había sido advertida de lo que pasaría si se le encontraba reuniéndose con Harry, sino que también sabía lo muy descalificada que era para ser su pareja. Era menor que él (quien ya estaba en edad matrimonial), y también pertenecía a la nobleza más baja, la de los Barones. Una hija o hijo de un duque sería más propio para casar a Harry. Una princesa, o príncipe que no fueran herederos de la corona.

Pero no ella. No él.

Él heredaría su propio reino, no renunciaría a él por Harry. Y Harry no podía renunciar al suyo siendo el único descendiente.

Aún así continuó, porque ella había soñado tanto con Harry, que ahora que lo tenía se negaba a soltarlo. Había admirado tanto tiempo de lejos al príncipe heredero, que trataba a todos por igual y sonreía tan fácilmente... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía tenerlo? A diferencia de su hermano Ron, quien había elegido enamorarse de una plebeya normal, a ella no le estaría permitido codiciar a alguien con un estatus más alto que un conde o un vizconde. Y tras la escena en la fiesta de mayoría de edad, ni siquiera era considerada una buena candidata para ellos. La llamaban codiciosa y vulgar. Alguien que no conocía su lugar. Incluso el hijo del Conde Thomas, Dean, quien siempre había demostrado su interés en Ginny, rápidamente había dejado de demostrar sus favores hacia ella de inmediato.

Sus hermanos habían dicho que, desde el principio, él ya había arriesgado mucho al demostrar su interés en Ginny, cuando sus padres aspiraban a escalar en la sociedad. Herida, ella exclamó que no importaba, porque tenía a Harry; pero apenas lo oyeron, su padre le había ordenado alejarse del Príncipe, sin importar lo muy amigo que fuera de Ron, recordándole que, desde el principio, le había advertido que mantuviera su distancia.

_Porque, Ginny, cariño, él jamás se casará contigo._

Las palabras de su madre habían dolido, pero se negó a creer en ella. Ella y Harry se querían. Él había declarado que le encantaría desposarla a ella que antes de a un extraño...

Había sido difícil, sí, pero con todo el caos de la guerra, por fin le había entregado una nota a Harry pidiendo un momento para hablar a solas. Para despedirse, había escrito; pero probablemente ambos sabían que una vez que se vieran, Harry recordaría lo mucho que la amaba y ambos volverían a enamorarse y esta vez, quizá, podrían tener un final feliz. El rey había perdido a su luna, por lo que probablemente comprendería lo doloroso que era no tenerla; por lo cual probablemente permitiría su matrimonio.

Cuando vio un cabello negro a lo lejos, respiró aliviada al saber que había asistido; y con eso, ella estuvo segura, muy segura, que ese beso que le había entregado al otro príncipe era una farsa para sustentar la fuerza del pueblo. No había manera que Harry, quien lo había defendido ante su padre dejara de amarla tan rápido. Ella estaba segura... Apresuró el paso y sonrió, antes de llamarlo.

Su corazón se congeló cuando al acercarse, ya sin la obstrucción de las plantas a su vista, notó que, en lugar de Harry, el cabello negro pertenecía a la mujer de rizos negros que había venido en medio de la batalla y había vencido a varios hombres de Riddle. Intentó retroceder, pero el ruido atrajo la atención del príncipe de Slytherin, que se encontraba también en el lugar. Tenía una ropa elegante y clara, que contrastaba con las vestimentas de la mujer caballero, y tenía sobre él una ligera corona, propia de un segundo gobernante.

-No...-suspiró ella al ver la corona. Harry no había asistido, había mandado a su futuro esposo... Él estaba rompiendo toda esperanza con ella. Sin fuerzas en las piernas se dejó caer.

-¿Y ella quien es?-preguntó altivamente la mujer que acompañaba al príncipe- no parece una sirvienta, ni una noble como las otras, incluso tiene el descaro de llamar a tu futuro esposo por su nombre, ¿cómo puede estar aquí?

-Ella es la hija del Barón, Weasley-respondió fríamente el rubio-por quien fui humillado.

-Oh, ¿lo es?-sonrió cruelmente la mujer y Ginny sintió el temor recorrerla.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, temblorosa comadreja? -susurró.

-Está aquí, supongo para ver a Harry.

-¿Permitirás que él hable con esta... mujer?-expresó Bellatrix con desagrado.-Espera, ¿iban a reunirse a tus espaldas y por eso estamos aquí, atraparlos in fraganti? Porque si eso es, solo me tomará un momento disciplinar a ese príncipe.

Draco rió.

-No. No estamos aquí por eso. Harry me dio la nota, apenas llegó.

-¿Qué?-susurró Ginny.- Él...

-Él me dio la nota, Ginevra ¿sabes por qué? Porque me dijo que probablemente pensarías que podrían vivir felices para siempre, y tu cumplirías tu sueño de ser la mujer que casi era plebeya a la reina-se burló.- Dijo estuvo pensando mucho si venir o no, que podría dársela a su padre, pero él querría ejecutarte de inmediato. Y entiendo porqué, yo lo haría. Gracias a ti, él perdió a su luna.

Ella lo miró en shock.

-No, no es cierto.

-Oh, pero lo es. Si tú no te hubieras entrometido, yo hubiera estado aquí. Y ella hubiera estado viva. ¿Oh, creíste que él pensaría que como perdió a su Luna, le dejaría tener la Luna que quisiera a Harry, y esa Luna serías tú?-rió y cuando vio su expresión, su rostro se volvió más cruel y complacido. -Lo hizo, y él me escogió.

-No, no es verdad. Harry me ama.

-No, me ama a mí.-Respondió acercándose a ella y agachándose a su altura-¿Sabes qué le pedí cuando dijo que haría lo que fuera para reparar su ofensa? Le dije que te ejecutara-susurró en su oído y ella dejó de respirar. -Él se negó aquella vez, pero hoy, hoy cuando me preguntó que necesitaba para confiar en él por completo, cuando miré la nota pensando en que podría perderlo, él exclamó: Si tu lo deseas, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, mientras te quedes a mi lado. Él me dio la corona del futuro consorte, incluso. Solo alguien tonto no notaría lo que significa. Sé que voy a hacer contigo. No puedo tenerte cerca, así como tú piensas que él puede amarte, yo también lo hago. No sé si él lo hace o solo tiene un corazón lleno de compasión por ti y los momentos que pasaron juntos. Podría traer al rey y acabar con todo. Podría ejecutarte yo mismo. Pero eso no me complace. Ginevra Weasley, te destierro de tu posición social y del reino de Gryffindor, so pena de ser ejecutada. Tienes una hora para partir del reino, y entonces emitiré una orden real en tu contra. Quisiste quitarme mi prometido, mi posición y el amor del reino. Fuiste muy ambiciosa, tanto que me encantaría aniquilarte aquí mismo, pero Harry lo sentiría y el pueblo no me vería igual. Así que mostraré un poco de compasión hacia a ti. Y él me amará más. Todos ellos me amarán más.

-¿Por qué...?-susurró ella- ¿Por qué terminó así?

Él empezó a alejarse de ella y luego volteó para responder.

-Porque no conociste tu lugar ni contra quien peleabas. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, príncipe heredero de Slytherin, príncipe consorte de Gryffindor. Amado por el pueblo de Slytherin. Relacionado a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Amado por el futuro rey de Gryffindor. Príncipe, Caballero y Nobleza. Desde el principio fui demasiado para ti.

Y se alejó dejándola sola, en medio de las rosas que creyó, algún día le pertenecerían.

.

Cuando oscureció, Draco veía la luna desde su ventana preguntándose porque se sentía tan mal consigo mismo por echar de esa forma a Ginevra. Recordaba sus palabras preguntándose porque todo terminó así, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin parar a medida que Draco hablaba... Y sus propias palabras diciendo que ella nunca tuvo la suficiente nobleza para ganarle al ser él un Príncipe. Si hubieran estado en los zapatos ajenos, si Riddle no hubiera estado, ¿hubiera terminado igual o Draco sería quien estaría llorando? En eso estaba cuando tocaron a su puerta abierta, y pudo ver a Harry sonriendo hacia él, desde ella.

-Hola-saludó suavemente.

-Hola...

-¿Puedo...?

-Adelante-respondió y luego, cuando el otro caminó hacia él tomó su mano, no pudo evitar pensar en sus palabras. porque en el fondo de verdad temía que él quisiera, si veía de cerca a Weasley, dejarlo atrás. Ya lo había hecho una vez, después de todo.-¿Crees que ella ya esté lejos? No pudo evitar preguntar.

Harry lo miró por segundos.

-Supongo, me siento triste de pensar en Molly.

Molly, la madre de Ginevra.

-¿Ellos no te odiarán?-preguntó sabiendo que eran como una segunda familia para Harry.

-Bueno, no creo que nada sea igual, pero papá dice que desde el principio nunca se supone que fuera así.

-Mmm...

-Te quitaste la corona apenas volviste y te encerraste en tu habitación, me preguntaba si estabas bien.

-No necesito la corona para dormir. Y aún no tengo porque usarla, no soy el Consorte.

-Aún.

-Aún.

-Pronto-insistió Harry y Draco sonrió.

-Pronto, mañana, para ser exactos.

-Si. Ella escogió una fecha muy...

-¿Exacta para que te diera tiempo de dejarme plantado en el altar o me avergonzaras nuevamente?

Harry suspiró.

-No lo haría-respondió besando su frente.-Fue un poco egoísta de mi parte dejar que hicieras el trabajo sucio.

-Me hubiera sentido peor si ibas solo, sin avisarme.

-¿Por qué no quisiste que te acompañara?-preguntó indeciso, Harry.-¿Por qué incluso ibas a ir solo?

-¿Te daba miedo que la matara?

-Me daba miedo de que no volvieras a verme igual.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él.

-Bueno, estaba seguro que ella traería mis palabras de cómo quería casarme con ella por amor y no con un extraño, y tu recordaras lo mal de ese día y te alejaras. Luego pensé que, si, la ejecutarías en un momento enojado y luego te dieras cuenta de lo que habías hecho y pensaras que, inconscientemente, te llevé a matar. Puede que antes me parecieras capaz de ello en cualquier momento, pero ahora te conozco. Tu aprecias la vida y la de cada persona-exclamó acariciando suavemente un mechón de su cabello.

-Aún así no sería tu decisión, sería mía. Y tú serías quien se alejaría.

-Hablaba en serio cuando dije que podías hacer con ella lo que quieras mientras te quedaras.

Draco se sonrojó.

-Harry...

-¿Mmm?-canturreó el príncipe.-

-¿Tú aún la amas?

El gryffindor se lo pensó un momento.

-No. No lo creo. Es más, estuve hablando mucho con Remus y él dijo que quizá, como había pasado mucho tiempo con los Weasley, viendo como eran tratados por algunos nobles y conviviendo con ellos, quise asegurarme de su bienestar,y de mantener un lugar para siempre en esa familia, donde podía ser más libre que en la mía. También dijo que años de oír la historia de amor de mis padres, probablemente me llevó a querer tener una similar, con alguien...-se sonrojó-de apariencia similar a mi madre, ya que yo soy muy parecido a mi padre.

Draco hizo una mueca.

Él se tapó la cara.

-Ya sé. Cuando lo piensas así no es bonito. Pero creo que nuestra historia de amor si es linda.

-¿Lo es? Hay mucha sangre y amenazas en ella.

Harry rió.

-También. La hace super extra emocionante, y algún día se la contaremos a nuestros hijos, mientras te robo besos, y ellos pelean en quien de los dos está entrenando mejor a sus soldados y quien ganaría si se declararan la guerra. Y entonces yo los regañaría exclamando que somos familia y la familia no ataca los reinos de otros, y tú los mandarías a hacer papeleo y nos quedaríamos a solas para besarnos más.

Draco rió y tomó su mano, besándola.

-¿Lo haremos?

-Si-respondió Harry, con un suave beso. -Y todo empezará mañana.

-Mañana,-repitió Draco.- Estoy muy nervioso, no puedo dormir. Y mis padres llegarán desde muy temprano.

-Te amo, Draco-exclamó el moreno tomando su rostro con ambas manos, como lo haría el día de su boda, con todo el traje de Príncipe de Gryffindor rojo y dorado, mientras Draco lucía el suyo verde.-No tienes porqué estar nervioso. ¿Puedo...?

-Puedes...- respondió en un susurro, antes de ser besado.- Yo también te amo.

.

**Epílogo**

Draco se veía impactante.

Exquisito.

Y Harry solo quería besarlo, una y otra vez... y tal vez, tener otro hijo.

-Una vez más-lloriqueó y Draco se sonrojó antes de tomar su mano y besarlo en medio del pueblo que, acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, solo sonreía tranquilamente.-Una...

-No, ya no-rió Draco-no puedo estar besándote cada rato, o tu besándome cuando estamos en camino a una reunión diplomática y llegaremos tarde. Ya es suficiente con que los niños hicieran una pataleta para ver el pueblo.

-Es Luna, la Reina de Slytherin. Tu hermana. Te perdonará.

Draco rió.

-Y mis padres. Y los nobles, y amigos a los que no he visto por años... ¡Albus, Scorpius, dejen de correr!-gritó intranquilo hacia su par de gemelos de cinco años.

-No se preocupe, su alteza- murmuró un caballero, -cuidaremos a los príncipes.

-Gracias-respondió Harry-¿ves? Los cuidarán. Es que luces tan genial con el traje del rey Consorte de Gryffindor. Aún no puedo creer que decidieras dejarle tu lugar a Luna.

-A mi padre, querrás decir. Luna es solo fachada y todos lo saben. Ella ni siquiera pasa el tiempo suficiente en el Reino. Mi padre sigue siendo la cabeza del Reino y quien toma las decisiones.

-Y lo ama.

-Sí, lo ama.

-Gracias a Merlín, tuvieron a Orión-añadió Harry, así pueden entrenarlo a él como Príncipe Heredero de Slytherin y mis hijos se quedarán conmigo y su padre.

-¿Dónde está ese futuro donde decías que nuestros hijos heredarían ambos reinos?

Harry rió.

-Ya no existe, ahora se pelearan por el nuestro, mientras tú y yo venimos aquí de vacaciones.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero saludó a los niños que los rodeaban curiosos.

-Su alteza, Draco-murmuró una voz y Draco se detuvo a saludar al dueño de la voz. Era Pansy, estaba junto a un hombre moreno de ojos azules dentro de un carruaje que se había detenido abruptamente.

-Duque Zabini, Duquesa Zabini.

-¡Pansy!-se alegró Harry y se acercó a saludarla.

-Rey Potter. Rey Malfoy.

Draco le sonrió.

-¿Ustedes también se dirigen a la reunión?

-Así es. Los vimos y decidimos bajar a ver que sucedía. ¿Tienen problemas con su carruaje? ¿Podríamos ayudarles en algo?

-Oh, no. Los niños estaban inquietos. Decidimos que estaría bien que descansaran del carruaje un poco.

Pansy sonrió.

-Ya veo. Supongo los veremos ahí.

-Si.

-Fue bueno verlo, su alteza Draco-exclamó ella suavemente y se alejó. Draco la miró irse.

-Se ve diferente.

-Me alegra que esté bien-exclamó recordando lo deprimida que ella resultó cuando ambos se casaron.

-Si. Bien. Es hora de volver al carruaje. Vamos.

Apenas llegaron, estiró la mano para que Draco se apoyara.

-Ya no eres mi caballero-rió Draco- no sé porque sigues portándote como uno a veces. Ni siquiera sé como mejoras día con día.

Harry sonrió, alzándose de hombros.

-Me he estado entrenando, mi primera maestra, Pansy, estaría orgullosa ¿Recuerdas la noche antes de la boda?

Draco se sonrojó, la recordaba. Ellos habían estado besándose apasionadamente antes de que la tía Bella los encontrara, porque dejaron la puerta abierta, y empezara a jalarle a ambos las orejas antes de arrastrar a Harry por el pasillo.

-Si. ¿Qué pasa con ello?

-¿Crees que Bellatrix lo haga?

-Claro que sí, lo va a mencionar al menos diez veces a la hora de la comida.

Harry rió.

-Harry.

-¿Mmm?

-Luego de la cena, mientras los niños duermen, demos un paseo por los jardines. Tengo noticias que compartirte.

Ojos verdes brillaron juguetones.

-Como ordene, mi Príncipe-exclamó besando su mano y repitiendo una frase que uso una y otra vez durante su tiempo de caballero personal del rubio.-Siempre estoy a sus órdenes, su alteza.


End file.
